


Destiny is a Fickle Thing

by Blondie600



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Cat Park Sungjin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Potions, Shapeshifting, Witches, it's not going to be as sad as these tags make it seem lol, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: “I definitely feel something.” Sungjin hums, eyes closed as he tries to concentrate “It's like, a shift in energy around something.”“What though?”“You.”“Me?” Dowoon balks, staring at Sungjin in confusion.“It's like, your destiny has changed. Only slightly, but it's definitely there.” Sungjin explains, opening his eyes and peering at Dowoon.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Past Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 13





	Destiny is a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo   
> this idea came to me whilst i was doing my grocery shopping lmao, i hope u enjoy!!! <3

Dowoon is quietly levitating above his desk, reading a book on love potions whilst his cat/best friend purrs in his lap. His shop smells like lavender which is making him feel drowsy, soft candle light illuminating his face as he turns the page in his book and stifles a yawn. It’s been a slow day, not much call for potions on a Thursday it seems. He has chores to do, orders to prepare for tomorrow and invoices to send but he’s so comfortable at the moment he can’t be bothered to do any of it. Sungjin purrs in his lap, standing up and stretching before he jumps out of Dowoon’s lap and onto the desk below. His tail whips back and forth gently as he stares at the door to the shop, eyes narrowed. Dowoon blinks and the cat is now a man, legs kicking against the desk as he swings them back and forth. Sungjin turns and raises an eyebrow at Dowoon, nodding his head towards the door. The slit in his eyebrow and his buzz cut make Sungjin look a lot more threatening than he actually is, Dowoon finds it highly amusing when he tries to act like his guard cat, (he called Sungjin a guard dog once, and regretted it for several weeks after.) Sungjin is a soft soul deep down and although he spends most of his time nagging Dowoon or offering pretty rubbish advice, he is genuinely a good friend. Sungjin is still staring at Dowoon impatiently, eyebrows furrowed as Dowoon stares back.

“What?” Dowoon finally asks, lowering himself to the ground “Whats wrong.”

“I think Jae’s around.” Sungjin mumbles, eyes focused back on the front door “I can feel something weird.” 

Jae is a ghost. He haunts Dowoon’s shop/home for reasons Dowoon has never been able to figure out. He’s harmless though, it took him a while to warm to Dowoon and Sungjin when they moved in but now they get on pretty well. He comes and goes sporadically, Sungjin can always sense him before he arrives so Dowoon at least gets some warning before the bespectacled boy pops out of nowhere. He’s very protective of the pair, going out of his way to make sure he’s cast as many ghostly protective charms on the shop as he can and is always willing to scare someone away if they need him to.

Dowoon focuses all his energy on trying to feel a presence, but the weirdly cold feeling he usually experiences when Jae is around doesn’t come. 

“I don’t feel him.” Dowoon replies, walking to the window and peeking out at the street before them “No one’s at the door either.” 

“I definitely feel something.” Sungjin hums, eyes closed as he tries to concentrate “It's like, a shift in energy around something.”

“What though?” 

“You.”

“Me?” Dowoon balks, staring at Sungjin in confusion.

“It's like, your destiny has changed. Only slightly, but it's definitely there.” Sungjin explains, opening his eyes and peering at Dowoon.

Sungjin isn’t a witch, or at least he’s not anymore. Dowoon doesn’t like to talk about the incident which ended in Sungjin spending nearly all his time as a cat. The incident which stripped Sungjin of half his power and ended with them both being tied to this shop forever. Sungjin has made peace with it, he enjoys being a cat more than he does a human at this point and has no complaints about spending eternity with Dowoon. The remainder of Sungjins power is purely related to energy, he can sense energy shifts and manipulate the energy of those around him. For example, if Dowoon has a particularly mean customer, Sungjin can change their energy which will calm them down and sort out the situation. He specialised in aura and energy magic when he was a witch, he was regarded as one of the top witches in that line of work and had published books on the subject before everything went to shit. But Sungjin is content, he admitted to Dowoon before the incident that he was tired of his life, he felt that he was simply existing and had nothing left to give his current field of work but no way to escape it. He’s still reeling about what happened, still hasn't managed to forgive and forget but he’s as happy as he can be. Dowoon wishes he was the same. 

“I don’t really see how my destiny can change at this point.” Dowoon sighs, sitting down in the window seat “It’s not like I can go outside or anything is it?” 

“Something's going to come back in.” Sungjin says vaguely, before shrinking back down into his fluffy black cat form and wondering over to Dowoon. He curls up in his lap again, purring as Dowoon scratches behind his ear. Dowoon sighs, leaning his head back against the wall and staring out of the window. Rain is gently tapping against it, Dowoons breath fogs against the glass as he watches people of all shapes and sizes hurry by to escape the rain. 

“Thanks for making me have an existential crisis.” Dowoon mumbles to Sungjin, who just purrs in response. Dowoon turfs the cat off his lap a few minutes later, standing up and glancing at the clock. It’s 4pm, he has two hours to get everything done before he can close the shop and crawl up the stairs and into his bed. A doable task, but not one Dowoon particularly wants to do. It’s cold, dark, rainy days like this that make his situation so much more of a burden. Dowoon sighs, running a hand through his hair as he quietly wishes he didn’t have to do this anymore. Sungjin wraps around his ankles, rubbing his cheek against Dowoons leg in a gentle attempt at comfort. 

“Thanks dude.” Sungjin purrs in reply, trotting off towards Dowoons workroom in an obvious ‘follow me’ gesture. Dowoon drags his feet as he does so, eyes already stinging with the fumes of the potions and the unshed tears he can't seem to let fall. 

~

Three days lates and Dowoon has basically forgotten about Sungjin’s weird prophecy. He’s watering his plants and humming to himself when the doorbell rings and the strong smell of cinnamon wafts into the shop.

“Woonie? Are you here?” A familiar voice calls as Dowoon pokes his head round one of the shelves. Brian is stood in the doorway, coffee cup in one hand, brown paper bag in the other.

“I love you.” Dowoon groans, skidding across the shop and accepting the gifts from Brian.

“Love you too, nerd.” Brian laughs, ruffling Dowoons hair as he takes a huge gulp of coffee “How’s things?”

“Quiet.” Dowoon admits, leading Brian over to sit on the window seat “We have more weekly orders than ever but no one is really coming in at the moment.” 

“Eh, we’re the same too. I think its because its summer, everyone is off on holiday and stuff instead of shopping.” Brian shrugs “Don’t sweat it.” 

“I’m not worried, it’s not like we can close down or anything. I just miss having other people to talk to, you know?” Dowoon replies, setting his coffee down and opening the paper bag.

“I get you buddy, I’ll try to come by after work sometimes when I can!” Brian smiles “I have to go now though, duty calls.” He adds, standing up and dropping a kiss onto the crown of Dowoon’s head. He waves as he leaves, saying he’ll be back tomorrow morning like usual and Dowoon shouts his thanks with a mouth full of croissant. 

Brian owns the cafe next door. He’s half fairy, half human and uses his calm, pretty powers to enchant cakes and drinks to bring people happiness and strength for the day ahead. His cafe is hugely popular and Dowoon forever appreciates Brian always bringing him treats in the morning, it really helps him get through the day. He’s probably the only other friend Dowoon has besides Sungjin and Jae. 

The day passes weirdly quickly, Dowoons prayers had obviously been heard because he had quite a few customers as well as his regulars. He’s restocking his cold curing potion five minutes before closing when the door bangs open and Sungjin shrieks in shock. A man is stood on their doormat, panting heavily as he looks around with wild eyes. The shop seems to shake around them as Dowoon stares at the new customer, an unsettling feeling of recognition washing over him. Sungjin jumps up on the counter, hissing loudly at the stranger as he finally locks eyes with Dowoon and it suddenly hits him. 

“Wonpil?” Dowoon whispers “Is that… is that you?” Dowoon feels Jae appear besides him, a comforting hand floating just above his shoulder as Sungjin changes into his human self and continues at glare at the man. 

“Dowoon. Woonie, oh my god.” Wonpil gasps, standing up straight and smiling brightly “It’s so good to see you.”

“What do you want?” Sungjin snaps, arms crossed across his chest as Dowoon stands beside him.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Wonpil replies cooly, eyes hard as he looks at Sungjin “I want to talk to Dowoon.”

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you.” Sungjin retorts “You’re not welcome here Wonpil, you know this.” 

“Can’t I explain myself? I need you guys to know the truth!” Wonpil pleads, looking back at Dowoon “I need to make things right.” 

“You’ve had three fucking years to do that! It’s not like I’ve gone anywhere, Wonpil. I’ve been here ever since you fucked me over and bound me to this place!” Dowoon says, clutching at Sungjin’s arm.

“It was all a mistake, please believe me!” Wonpil exclaims, hands clasped in front of him, “I didn’t want to do it! I had no other choice!” 

“Liar.” Sungjin snorts “You’re not fooling anyone, Wonpil. I think you should leave before things get out of hand. No one wants your opinion on the situation. We were there, we saw you cast the spell and we saw you smiling along with your fucking asshole co workers. The deed is done, nothing else needs to be said. Please leave the property before I have to force you too.” Sungjin can be very threatening when he wants too, Dowoon has only seen his eyes blaze this way one or two times before and it scares him even though it’s not directed at him. 

Wonpil sighs, eyes welling with tears as he looks at Dowoon again. Dowoon can't bring himself to say anything, shrinking back into Sungjins side as Wonpil turns on his heels and opens the door.

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’ll be back.”

“I hope fucking not.” Sungjin snaps, walking up behind Wonpil and slamming the door in his face. He’s visibly shaking, hands curled into fists as he stares at the ground. Dowoon shuffles over to him, wrapping his arms around Sungjins neck and hugging him tight. He feels Jae hug him from behind, chin resting on his head and they sway gently from side to side. 

“What do we do now.” Dowoon whispers into Sungjins shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Sungjin admits, voice muffled “I don’t have a fucking clue.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Jae says softly “It’s ok.”

“Is it?” Dowoon whimpers “Is it ok that after everything that happened, I still love him?” 

~

Sungjin and Dowoon met in first school and have been insepreable since then. Sungjin was Dowoons first everything. His first friend, his first kiss, his first love, his first break up. Their relationship has been a rollercoaster to say the least, but they’ve stuck together and worked through everything life has thrown at them. Their break up was for a mixture of reasons, but it happened smoothly and with them both being on the same page. No hearts were broken, no horrible words were shared and within a couple weeks, Sungjin came out as aro and everything made sense. There’s still something between them though. Sungjin still looks at Dowoon in a way that makes Dowoon’s heart feel funny. Dowoon sometimes tries to kiss Sungjin when he’s drunk and sad and lonely. Sometimes they sleep together because some days there's nothing else to do and they’re horny and alone and have no other option. They’re stuck together for the rest of time, they have to find a way to help every day pass. Dowoon loves Sungjin in a way he can’t explain, but it's comforting and normal and safe and he would rather die than lose what they have now. After Sungjin came out and their relationship went back to just being friendship, Dowoon met Wonpil. Smiley, sunshiney Wonpil who stole Dowoons heart almost immediately. Wonpil was everything to Dowoon, he was the kindest, sweetest man Dowoon had ever met and he made Dowoon so happy he felt like he was floating. They were together for 2 years, the two happiest years of Dowoons life. But not long after Wonpil had gotten down and one knee and asked Dowoon to be his forever, after Dowoon had cried and said yes so many times he nearly lost his voice, after the happiest day of his life, the storm came. The anger, the betrayal, the horrible, life fucking up spell that sent Dowoon and Sungjin into this shop, never able to leave again. Wonpil had lied, he lied about his job, his past and his motives in his relationship with Dowoon. He wasn’t really in love, he was working. Working to bring down the son of the most powerful dark witch in the country and confine him to one place so he can’t repeat the actions of his father. Dowoon loved Wonpil so much it hurt, but nothing hurt as much as watching the man you loved codeming you to confinement because of something you had no desire in becoming. 

Dowoon is nothing like his father, he’s soft and kind and has never used his powers for bad. But no one seemed to care about that, no one gave a shit about Dowoon and his ideas for the future because they were too scared. Too worried Dowoon was going to snap one day and bring chaos down upon the world the same way his father did. So now Dowoon is stuck here, confined to a building where he can work and live and survive but never properly live. Because according to the government, the police and the man he loved, he was a threat. A threat too powerful to be free but too valuable to kill. Sungjin, being his best friend, was deemed too dangerous to be free too so was handed the same fate. They couldn’t let his closest friend run free too because who knows what dark magic Dowoon could have taught him to! None, is the answer. Sungjin has never cared about Dowoon’s background and Dowoon has never gone into the side of it unless Sungjin has asked. He’s shown him tricks sure, but never taught him any, never forced upon Sungjin the lessons his father did him. 

Dowoon is still angry at his father for this. He’s been dead for years but Dowoon can’t quite let the anger die. He’s the reason Dowoon ended up here against his will and he's the reason Dowoon has these powers he doesn't want in the first place. He’s managed to make good use of 90% of the dark magic he knows however. Changing the spells slightly so he can put them to pure use. This is why his potions are so popular, he’s enchanted them with magic no other witch posses which makes them more effective than most. Thankfully, his face was kept out of the public eye so no one knows who he is. He changed his surname and cut off any affiliation with his dad when he was 18. But that didn’t stop him from ending up here, so Dowoon sometimes wonders why he even bothered. He would have ended up here anyway, no matter what he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what u think and i will update as soon as I can!! <33
> 
> twitter


End file.
